


Big Bad Wolfzo

by tinyforestshark



Series: Little Red Riding Jesse/Big Bad Wolfzo [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description, M/M, Mild Gore, Side Story, also awkward meet the family dinner, its jesse obvi, of someone losing an arm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyforestshark/pseuds/tinyforestshark
Summary: A side work to go with "Little Red Riding Jesse"Its story scenes that had to be cut out so LRRJ could be just porn so if you wanted more story with it here it is





	1. Awkward Meet the Family

Hanzo freezes when they reach the edge of the forest. “But what if they don’t like me, Jesse? What if they try to take you back?” He whines and pulls McCree into the circle of his arms. The cowboy chuckles in response, having heard these questions a million times since their conversation a month and a half ago. He is now fully settled in Hanzo’s place with his horse and essentials all moved over. He was in the process of giving his house to his little sister too so she could also move out of their parent’s place. She is more excited to move on than McCree was so it worked out for everyone.

“You’ll be fine, Hanzo. I know you ain’t socialized much but as long as you stay calm, you will be fine.” McCree scatters kisses across Hanzo’s cheekbones and nose. He freezes and turns when he hears the yell.

“Yo! Vaquero! Could you at least introduce him before you make out in front of us?” Gabe shouts from his position on the fence around their property. Evidently, he was waiting for them. Hanzo flushes and hides his face in McCree’s chest while McCree waves.

“Be patient, old man! You sent me off to meet people and you’re scarin’ off the first one I find.” He yells back and rubs Hanzo’s shoulder until the smaller man is ready to continue. Hanzo stiffly reaches out for a handshake as soon as they were in range.

“I am Hanzo Shimada. It is an honor to meet you, sir.” Gabe frowns and McCree misses both men’s grip tightening on each other. Gabe nods when Hanzo proves himself and lets go.

“Gabriel Reyes. My husband, Jack, is inside makin’ dinner. Your sister’s upstairs, kiddo, you should go say hi.” McCree rolls his eyes at the clear dismissal and kisses the side of Hanzo’s head.

“Be nice.” He warns his dad before he heads inside, shouting a greeting to his other father before heading up the stairs two at a time. Hanzo freezes the moment McCree’s lips leave his hair. Being left alone with McCree’s father was his worst nightmare the past few weeks and here he was, alone, with McCree’s father. Gabe gives him a _look_ that says it all, how dead Hanzo would be if he hurts McCree, how much better Gabe thinks McCree would be on his own or with them, the usual dad threats. He turns to head inside, scooping up both oversized guns on his way. Hanzo swallows and takes a breath before following, one dad down, one to go. He heads into the kitchen to find Gabe again, wrapped around Jack and kissing the back of his neck.

“Mi amor. What’re you cooking?” Gabe mutters. Jack scoffs.

“Spaghetti. You know this. Don’t make this weird for Hanzo.” Jack turns to give Hanzo a tired stare. “Welcome. Plates are to my left, set out eight.” His flat expression only changes a tad, lips twitching when Hanzo pauses and tries to figure out who the other three places are for. He follows orders anyways, wanting to stay on the dads’ good sides.

It turns out the places are for Ana, her boyfriend Reinhardt, and Ana’s daughter Fareeha. Hanzo has no clue how all of these people are related to McCree's family or even how McCree's family is all related since every member has a different last name but they all act like family and McCree is having a good time despite Gabe’s neverending glare at Hanzo. Jack just seems tired and, when questioned about it, McCree explains that he is always that way. He jokes that being a soldier took all the mean and rowdy out of the older man and just left a tired husk. The rest of the family is loud so Hanzo stays in the corner near Sombra and they relax in amicable silence. That is, until Sombra breaks it when people stop trying to include them in the larger conversation.

“So, you’re fuckin’ my brother, huh?” She asks with the causality of someone asking another person what their favorite pokemon is. Hanzo nearly chokes on his water, luckily only attracting the attention of McCree and Gabe. The former he is able to wave away, the latter leaves him be with Sombra’s maniacal laughter.

“I am… very close to Jesse, yes.” Hanzo chooses his words tactfully.

“Do you take care of him?” At Hanzo’s wary look, she explains “I’m not trying to mess with you anymore. I just wanna know if my brother’s okay.” Hanzo nods quickly.

“I would protect him with my life.” Sombra gives him a look at that but not one as harsh as Gabe’s.

“He has a tendency to get into trouble. Don’t blame yourself if he does. All I ask is that you stay with him. We’ve all been abandoned one too many times.” The last sentence is softer, a clear end to the subject. Hanzo looks around and considers the strange family. There were definitely clear signs of missing pieces. He doesn’t look too closely though, since it isn’t his place to pry.

Later that night, alone on the couch, Hanzo finds himself too tense to sleep. It seems to be a common problem in the household as first McCree comes down and curls up on Hanzo’s chest “Don’t seem to ever sleep well if it aint with ya, darlin’.” He mutters and falls asleep surprisingly quickly. Hanzo pets his hair while he drifts back into his thoughts. Next, Sombra comes down. She gets a glass of water and raises it in greeting to Hanzo on her way back up the stairs. Whether or not she saw McCree, Hanzo feels like Sombra doesn’t care. Then, Gabe comes down and Hanzo tenses. He cannot stop petting McCree’s hair as McCree whines softly in his sleep whenever he does, but he slows, trying not to attract the dad's attention. Gabe gets his glass of water and sits at the dining room table, watching Hanzo and McCree from across the room until Jack comes down and takes Gabe back up the stairs by his arm.

Hanzo doesn’t sleep. When morning comes, he is prepared to head back out by the time McCree is even awake. He waits outside while McCree says his goodbyes and only gives a final wave to everyone before they get back on the trail. Gabe seems angry about it but Hanzo does not believe Gabe would be any happier if he had stayed inside.

Hanzo forces McCree to take his concerns about his father’s distrust seriously while they talk on the way home. Hanzo was honestly worries about his ability to watch over McCree now. McCree tries to console him, explain that his father was like that with everyone, but it was clear that Gabe had rattled his boyfriend. McCree promises to write to his father and ask to tone it down if Hanzo promises to relax and let McCree pamper him tonight.


	2. Loss of Limb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild gore, I describe just what exactly happens to Jesse's arm and how Hanzo turns him into a werewolf

Hanzo warned McCree that the current was faster than it looked but McCree still walked across the rocks with confidence “I’ll be fine, darlin’. If I fall, you can catch me.” He winks at Hanzo. Hanzo laughs, head tilting back with the force of the laughter bubbling up from his chest. He calms down enough to reply, opening his eyes to look across the empty river before him. Hanzo freezes. “J-Jesse.” He breathes, barely at speaking volume. He quickly turns around “Jesse!” He shouts. He sees a familiar cowboy hat downriver rapidly.

Scrambling to the shore, Hanzo shifts into his wolf form so he could run downriver faster than he could on two legs. He barks sharply, calling for Jesse, occasionally seeing a hand or a tuft of brown hair break the surface only to be dragged down again. The hat drifts off to shore but the man under the water does not come up again. Hanzo dives into the water. Letting the rapid current take him to, he focuses on keeping oriented and looking for McCree. 

McCree, meanwhile, manages to break the surface and let out a curse when he sees that he is heading towards some rapids. The water rumbles loudly around him, crashing with high sprays of water against vertical stones jutting out from the river like fingers. McCree lets himself be dragged under again, attempting to direct himself at one of the stones. Mistiming his swift approach towards one of the vertical stones, McCree tries to twist so he is facing the stone front on so he can hug it, but his left arm gets pinned between him and the rock. Crying out at the sickening crunch it made, McCree presses his head to the stone, focusing on staying above water than the pain radiating out from his forearm.

Hanzo breaks the surface and changes back into human form quickly when he hears McCree’s shout. He tries to yell for McCree, helpless as he watches the man slide off the stone and head towards another. Unable to move his arm from its position cradled against his chest, McCree screams again when the next stone causes more damage. This stone is more flat than the previous though and McCree manages to stay pinned long enough for Hanzo to swim in the same direction. McCree flinches at the prospect of Hanzo running into him and the way it will press against his definitely broken arm but Hanzo does not crash. With his werewolf strength, Hanzo was able to resist the pressure of the water to use his body like a cage around McCree, hands and feet hitting the stone instead of his body. 

“Can you swim?” Hanzo shouts. His heart crumbles at the pitiful look McCree gives as he shakes his head, yelling and indicating something about his arm. Hanzo hazards a glance down and nearly loses his grip at the sight of blood being whisked away by the water, so much blood. He growls protectively and shifts into his half transformed state before he is even aware of it. One arm scoops Jesse up tight against his chest while he works himself over to the side of the stone closest to the shore. Before the river can push him around the edge of the stone, Hanzo braces his legs against it to launch himself away from the more turbulent water. He swims to shore one handed slowly, making sure to keep McCree’s head above water and focusing on the soft crying noises that he can feel more than hear against his throat.

Laying McCree out on the beach would have looked romantic if it wasn’t for all the blood and absolutely destroyed state of McCree’s hand. The man himself is on his back, arm over his eyes and babbling, shaking with pain and fear and adrenaline. Hanzo takes a deep breath, forcing himself back to a human state before lifting McCree’s injured arm with the most gentle touches he can manage. McCree still refuses to look and for good reason too. His hand must have been at a weird angle because the second hit had crushed it, his forearm was severely broken, and Hanzo briefly panicked. There was no way he could fix this. It was nearly night and the blood loss would take McCree before he could get him back to his parent’s home.

There is one option, though, Hanzo suddenly realizes. He grabs McCree’s healthy wrist and pulls the arm away from his face, desperately searching for eye contact. “Jesse. Jesse, look at me, this is important. Jesse.” McCree’s eyes, wet and distant, finally lock on to Hanzo’s and he cups Jesse’s face with his hands. Jesse’s right cheek gets an accidental smear of blood across the cheekbone but Hanzo has a bigger problem. “Jesse, there is only one thing I can do. Jesse.” He says again, tightening his grip to get the other man to focus on him again. “May I turn you?” McCree makes a confused noise. “You will die if I leave you like this. May I turn you into a werewolf?”

McCree’s breath hitches. Fearing rejection, Hanzo’s eyes darken and fill with tears “Please. My love. _Please._ ” McCree’s healthy hand comes up and cups Hanzo’s cheek, thumb resting near his eye as if he had intended to wipe away a tear but didn’t have the energy. Hanzo leans down, pressing his forehead against McCree’s. He hears a raspy “yes” and surges upright again. McCree’s eyes were intense and he was nodding. Hanzo nods back and quickly rips off his own belt. McCree’s eyes follow, confused, especially when Hanzo sticks the leather in his mouth.

“I cannot keep this from hurting. I am so sorry my dear.” Hanzo says, sorrow in his eyes. McCree takes a moment to process the situation then nods again before biting down and covering his eyes with his healthy arm once more. Hanzo shifts over to McCree’s injured arm and opens his mouth. He focuses for a moment on opening up a gland behind his front teeth so the infection can flow before lifting McCree’s damaged arm again. He kisses the crook of McCree’s arm so softly before biting down an inch lower. McCree yells and flails, caught between his instincts trying to fight it and his logic reminding him that this was his only chance to live, to stay with Hanzo. Hanzo cringes when his teeth dig deeper, into skin, then finally, meeting each other. He continues to bite until the broken parts of the arm are detached in the cleanest manner possible. Hanzo bites around the new end of the limb, the werewolf infection now seeping in, surging through McCree’s veins with the adrenaline. It’s first job is to repair and change the host’s cells so Hanzo watches with relief as McCree’s arm seals up. McCree’s breath quickens at the feeling of the infection before his overwhelmed body gives up and he passes out.


End file.
